elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Cronan Darkroot
Cronan Darkroot, also known as The Goblin King, uses his dark powers of mind control to lead of a band of goblins. Official Biography Background Cronan's mother was the earth elf out of the legendary five sisters. She believed that the most powerful among them should guard the portal between realms, valuing strength of magic over strength of heart. When Emily's grandmother was chosen instead of her, she snapped, becoming envious and bitter. This elf was so power-hungry that not only did jealousy consume her, but so did darkness. She raged to destroy everything. Poor little Cronan was so young back then, he had no idea what was even going on. He tried to reason with and help his mother, but it was no use, for she had given in to darkness completely. Cronan's mother screamed one night in the Castle home owned by herself and her son, and when Cronan heard the scream, he ran up to see what was happening and to make sure she was alright. Unfortunately for both mother and son, the medallion necklace that his mother used for dark power was literally sucking her up inside it! Cronan, being just a child, had weak powers, so his earth magic had no effect, and he was unable to stop it. After that, it wasn't long until the necklace completely sucked up Cronan's mother! This lead Cronan down the path of evil, and he will stop at nothing to free his mother. Appearance Cronan has pine-green hair that falls just past his ears. He also has red eyes, a fair complexion, and two "Elf Tattoos" - one, a black symbol on his cheek, and the other, a black "evil-eye" emblem on his shoulder. (Note: He was not born with his "Elf Tattoos.") Cronan sports a black, sleeveless shirt. Printed on the chest is an "evil-eye" emblem, which is sometimes covered by the green jewel of his amulet. This "evil-eye" emblem can also be seen in the center of his gold, spiked headdress. His cape is red on one side, and indigo on the other side. He also wears baggy, loose pants that are black. Personality Cronan is clever and cunning, as seen in his evil schemes. One such wicked plot is his plan to steal Emily's amulet. He is determined to get what he wants, and is even willing to kidnap to do so. By using Sophie as bait, Cronan hopes to lure Emily to his fortress and take control over both earth and Elvendale. He may also have a softer side - he is very protective of his mother, whom he seems to care about. Relationships Family Cronan's mother was one of the five elven sisters. She has light-green hair and became trapped in her amulet. Evidence of this is clearly shown in webisode 21. He and Rosalyn are most likely cousins. (Rosalyn's mother, the water elf, is sisters with Cronan's mother, the Earth elf.) Emily and Cronan are also related. (Emily's grandmother and Cronan's mother are sisters.) Being related to Emily, he is also related to Sophie. Skyra is his aunt. Friends While not exactly friends, he and Ragana almost partnered up on "Evil Apprentice," where villains team up for some wicked good fun. However, Ragana ultimately decided she was better off on her own. Although he uses mind control on the goblins, who act as his henchmen, he expressed in webisode 25 that he actually missed them after spending time with Emily and Sophie. Cronan also has a bond with Ashwing the dragon. They have known each other since Cronan was a young boy. Romance Naida thinks he is "dreamy," and believes that there's still a bit of good left in him. Sets *The Goblin King's Evil Dragon *Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress Gallery LEGO cronan Cronan01.jpg|Cronan from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Earth Element